The prior art baseball game is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No.:
4,602,786 issued Jul. 29, 1986, of Valentino. Related patents include U.S. Pat. Nos.:
4,715,603, issued Dec. 29, 1987 of Gleason, PA0 2,980,427, issued Apr. 18, 1961, of Cragg, PA0 2,462,170, issued Feb. 22, 1949, of Dube, PA0 2,251,724, issued Aug. 5, 1941, of Vogel, PA0 1,276,777, issued Aug. 27, 1918, of Lewis, PA0 1,110,117, issued Sept. 8, 1914, of Drennan, PA0 944,504, issued Dec. 28, 1909 of DeRocher, and PA0 819,212, issued May 1, 1906 of Filer.
The prior art baseball game includes a field, outfield, fence portions, two foul line posts, four infielder pieces, three outfielder pieces, outfield barrier members, a backstop fence, a ball and a bat.
One problem with the prior art baseball game is that the outfielder pieces and infielder pieces, when hit by the ball, cause the ball to rebound back towards the backstop.